


Suzaku's Enslavement

by Girlonfire451



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, enslavement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlonfire451/pseuds/Girlonfire451
Summary: After the knighting ceremony, Suzaku goes to see Lelouch. They talk, which turns into an argument, and Lelouch decides to use his geass on Suzaku to get what he wants.





	Suzaku's Enslavement

Lelouch stood outside leaning over his balcony thinking of strategies he could use against Britannia when he saw Suzaku running towards his house.  
"Suzaku what are you doing out so late," Lelouch asked his friend.  
"Euphie thought I should go spend some time with my friends after the ceremony," Suzaku replied.  
"I don't think she meant at 1 o'clock in the morning."  
"Sorry, guess I didn't think about the time," Suzaku said scratching the back of his neck," mind if I come in."  
"Of course, you're welcome any time."

Lelouch went downstairs to open the door for Suzaku. He ignored the feelings he felt when Suzaku brought up his knighting ceremony. When he opened the door Suzaku was beaming at him.  
"What are you so happy about," he asked his friend as they walked into the dining room.  
"I can't stop thinking about the ceremony," Suzaku said," I'm one step closer to changing Britannia."  
"You know that's never going to work, Suzaku. Britannia won't allow it."  
"I know this will work, Lelouch. Euphie's helping me too. Once she becomes viceroy we'll really be able to change things."  
"You're better off joining the Black Knights than trying to change Britannia from the inside," Lelouch said.  
"You agree with what they're doing," Suzaku asked his friend, shocked that he would say something like that.  
"Yes," Lelouch replied.  
"They kill innocent people, Lelouch. Any ends gained through contemptible means isn't worth it. You sound like Zero saying stuff like that..." Suzaku then put two and two together and came to a startling realization," Lelouch...are you Zero."  
"I am," Lelouch said, confirming what Suzaku desperately hoped wasn't true.  
Suzaku was shocked his friend admitted it, but even more shocked that he was willing to take such extreme measures just to achieve his goal. "Why," Suzaku asked.  
"You know why, Suzaku. I told you seven years ago that I would obliterate Britannia and that's exactly what I plan to do."  
"The things you do aren't right," Suzaku angrily stated.  
"But I'm getting results," he countered," forget about trying to change Britannia from the inside and join me. After all, we can do anything together."  
"No, I'm not going to join you," Suzaku said.  
Lelouch sighed," you're so naive. You think Britannia will ever let you take a position of power. They don't even care if you live or die," he yelled.  
Suzaku sighed, wishing he could get his friend to see his way but knew it was useless. "I guess I'll go now," Suzaku said, turning to leave.  
Lelouch had enough of watching Suzaku walk away from him, denying his request to join him. So he took matters into his own hands," wait Suzaku," he called out to his friend.  
"What do you want," Suzaku asked.  
Lelouch activated his geass and looked into Suzaku's eyes," I order you to obey my every command."  
Suzaku stilled as the order began to take effect. "What did you...do to me," Suzaku struggled to say as he fell to his knees.  
Lelouch smirked," you see Suzaku, I have this power that allows me to compel anyone to obey any single order I give them. Whether it be to pardon you, kill themselves, or- he looked at Suzaku struggling to resist on the floor- to obey my every command."  
"How...can you use...such a power," Suzaku said," it...completely twists and breaks...other's wills...to your own."  
"It helps me get closer to achieving my goals, like right now for example," Lelouch stated," I wanted you to be on my side as a friend not a slave, but it seems things didn't work out that way." Lelouch looked at Suzaku, who was still trying desperately to resist. He leaned down and lifted Suzaku's chin forcing him to look him in the eyes. "There's no use trying to resist it. My commands are absolute and you'll only be strengthening it's power by trying to resist. So just give in and stop trying to fight me. You never had a chance at winning against me in the first place." Suzaku's struggling weakened and his will to fight seemed to dissolve. "You belong to me now," Lelouch said as the geass finally took hold. "Now, follow me," Lelouch said to his enslaved friend. Suzaku obeyed immediately and got up and followed his prince into his room. As soon as the door was closed Lelouch pinned Suzaku against the wall and began kissing him possessively. "Finally mine," Lelouch thought as he tangled his hands through Suzaku's hair,"no one else can have you now." Lelouch broke the kiss and looked at his new possession, he began stroking Suzaku's face as if he were a pet. Which he was to Lelouch now. He led Suzaku over to the bed and pinned him down and began kissing him again. In between kisses he took off Suzaku's shirt then his own. He traced his fingers down the muscular chest of his friend and left small kisses all over. He wouldn't go all the way with him, he refused too. Suzaku may be his now but he wouldn't be able to consent since it would be the geass forcing him to go along with anything he suggested. After a few more minutes of kissing his pet, he got off of him and lied beside him, pulling him close to his chest. He drifted off to sleep with Suzaku close by his side.

He awoke to the sound of food being eaten and found C.C. sitting in his chair eating pizza.  
"What happened to not using your geass on him, boya," C.C. asked as she began eating another slice.  
"I got tired of him refusing me so I forced him to obey me. Now he won't be able to deny me anything again," Lelouch said stroking Suzaku's hair.  
"Well it's about time you started taking my advice," C.C. said.  
"Shut up, witch." Lelouch said. Suzaku began to stir and woke up to see his prince staring at him. "Good morning, my knight," Lelouch said," now why don't you give your prince a morning kiss."  
"Of course, your highness," Suzaku said as he kissed his prince," I'll do anything you ask."  
Lelouch smiled," of course you will, my slave." He lifted his chin up and began stroking his face, beckoning his knight closer for another kiss. "After all, you don't have a choice."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you liked. If you think something can be improved tell me.


End file.
